customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Barney Falls Down (An Adventure in Make-Believe (S2E15))/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:B4F7:A189:1D75:EB1C-20190505182426
Season 4 of Barney & Friends aired from November 3-28, 1997. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) Children *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Curtis (Monte Black) (debut) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (debut) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (debut) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) Adults *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Animals *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) (debut) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) (debut) Guest Appearances *Marvin Johnson (We've Got Rhythm) *Mica Johnson (We've Got Rhythm) *Ted Davey (played Dr. TickTock in Tick Tock Clocks!) *Sam LaCroix (played Mateo in Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) *D. Day (played Mr. MacRooney in Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) *Tomie dePaola (Oh, Brother...She's My Sister) *Maureen Modine (Oh, Brother...She's My Sister) *Patsy Goldwater (played Grammy Johannson in E-I-E-I-O) Episodes #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #A Different Kind of Mystery #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good, Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #Once a Pond a Time #E-I-E-I-O Trivia *This season marked: **The final season in which Sheryl Leach serves as an executive producer. **The first appearances of Jeff, Curtis, Danny, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. **The first season in which Joe Phillips serves as the show's music director. He also did the music for most of the second era home videos and then all of the rest of the Barney franchise starting in 2002. **The first season in which Stella's stories are acted out by the kids while Stella narrates them. **The only season in which every episode had at least one new Barney song. *After being extras from the previous season; Stephen, Kristen, Ashley, Alissa, Kim, and Maria become regular cast members. **Jessica Hinojosa (Maria) left the cast during the filming of this season with her last appearance in Waiting for Mr. MacRooney. *The school, playground, and treehouse all get updated: **The school doors change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. **Unlike previous seasons, the classroom is no longer arranged by "centers". **The playground gets more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. **The treehouse also gets renovated. In the back of the treehouse, there is a huge round table and a ship wheel. In the front of the treehouse, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the treehouse. ***In addition, a lookout is added to the treehouse. There are stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the treehouse. *The newly updated school and treehouse sets from this season first appeared in the new material of Barney's Musical Scrapbook, except that there is no bench around the tree. Also, the new school can't be seen in that video; (as it wasn't completed yet when that video was being produced). *While a new Barney doll is introduced, the sparkles and the twinkle wink are the only two things that remain unchanged until Season 7. *David Joyner left during production of this season to film Barney's Great Adventure. Josh Martin and Maurice Scott replaced him to perform the Barney costume, while David would resume performing the character in Barney in Outer Space. *Unlike previous seasons, the credits for this season only feature characters that appeared in the specific episode and not the entire cast. *Unlike previous seasons, the theme song for this season was edited after all 20 episodes were filmed. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Alissa, Ashley, Keesha, Robert, Stephen, Hannah, Chip, Kim, David, Maria, Dennis, and Kristen. *This season was taped at The Studios at Las Colinas in Irving, Texas and would continue to be filmed at the studio until Season 6. Events January * January 17 – A Delta II rocket carrying a military GPS payload explodes, shortly after liftoff from Cape Canaveral. * January 18 – In northwest Rwanda, Hutu militia members kill six Spanish aid workers, three soldiers, and seriously wound another. * January 19 – Yasser Arafat returns to Hebron after more than 30 years, and joins celebrations over the handover of the last Israeli-controlled West Bank city. * January 20 – Bill Clinton is sworn in for a second term as President of the United States. * January 22 – Madeleine Albright becomes the first female Secretary of State, after confirmation by the United States Senate. February * February 4 ** On their way to Lebanon, two Israeli troop-transport helicopters collide, killing 73. ** After at first contesting the results, Serbian President Slobodan Milošević recognizes opposition victories in the November 1996 elections. * February 10 – Sandline affair: Australian newspapers publish stories that the government of Papua New Guinea has brought mercenaries onto Bougainville Island. * February 13 – STS-82: Tune-up and repair work on the Hubble Space Telescope is started by astronauts from the [[Space Shuttle Discovery|Space Shuttle Discovery]]. * February 22 – In Roslin, Scotland, scientists announce that an adult sheep named Dolly had been successfully cloned, and was born in July 1996. * February 27 – Divorce becomes legal in the Republic of Ireland. * February 28 – North Hollywood shootout: Two robbers wearing kevlar body armor armed with AK-47s containing armor-piercing bullets injure 17 police officers and civilians in a gun battle. The incident sparks debate on the appropriate firepower for United States patrol officers to have available in similar situations in the future. March * March 4 – U.S. President Bill Clinton bans federal funding for any research on human cloning. * March 7 – In Sri Lanka, the Tamil Tigers overrun a military base and kill at least 100. * March 13 ** India's Missionaries of Charity chooses Sister Nirmala to succeed Mother Teresa as its leader. ** The National People's Congress of the People's Republic of China creates a new Chongqing Municipality, out of part of Sichuan. * March 16 – Sandline affair: On Bougainville Island, soldiers of commander Jerry Singirok arrest Tim Spicer and his mercenaries of the Sandline International. * March 18 – The tail of a Russian An-24 charter plane breaks off while en route to Turkey, causing the plane to crash, killing all 50 on board, and resulting in the grounding of all An-24s. * March 21 – In Zaire, Étienne Tshisekedi is appointed prime minister; he ejects supporters of Mobutu Sese Seko from his cabinet. * March 22 – The Comet Hale–Bopp makes its closest approach to Earth. * March 24 – The 69th Academy Awards, hosted by Billy Crystal, are held at the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles, with The English Patient winning Best Picture. * March 24–26 – In San Diego, 39 Heaven's Gate cultists commit mass suicide at their compound. * March 26 – Julius Chan resigns as prime minister of Papua New Guinea, ending the Sandline affair. * March 30 – Channel 5 began broadcasting and was the fifth and final national terrestrial analogue network in the United Kingdom. April * April 3 – The Thalit massacre in Algeria: all but 1 of the 53 inhabitants of Thalit are killed by guerrillas. * April 14 ** Fire breaks out in a pilgrim camp on the Plain of Mena, from Mecca; 343 die. ** Former S.S. Captain Erich Priebke is retried; on July 22 he is sentenced to five years in prison. * April 18 – The Red River of the North breaks through dikes and floods Grand Forks, North Dakota, and East Grand Forks, Minnesota, causing US$2 billion in damage. * April 21 – A Pegasus rocket carries the remains of 24 people into earth orbit, in the first space burial. * April 22 ** Haouch Khemisti massacre: 93 villagers are killed in Algeria. ** A 126-day hostage crisis at the residence of the Japanese ambassador in Lima, Peru. * April 23 – 42 villagers are killed in the Omaria massacre in Algeria. * April 29 ** The Organisation for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons (OPCW), CWC treaty enters into force. ** Two trains crash at Hunan, China; 126 are killed. May * May 2 – The Labour Party of the United Kingdom returns to power for the first time in 18 years, with Tony Blair becoming Prime Minister, in a landslide majority in the 1997 general election. * May 3 – Katrina and the Waves win the Eurovision Song Contest 1997 for the UK with Love Shine a Light. * May 9 – The first genetically modified three-parent baby is born. * May 10 – The 7.3 Qayen earthquake strikes eastern Iran with a maximum Mercalli intensity of X (Extreme). At least 1,567 were killed and 2,300 were injured. * May 11 – IBM's Deep Blue defeats Garry Kasparov in the last game of the rematch, the first time a computer beats a chess World champion in a match. * May 12 **The Russian–Chechen Peace Treaty is signed. **An F1-rated tornado strikes downtown Miami, causing $525,000 in damages. Pictures and videos of this tornado made news headlines around the world. * May 15 – The United States government acknowledges existence of the "Secret War" in Laos (1953–1975) during the Vietnam War, and dedicates the Laos Memorial in honor of Hmong and other "Secret War" veterans. * May 16 ** President Mobutu Sese Seko is exiled from Zaire. ** U.S. President Bill Clinton issues a formal apology to the surviving victims of the Tuskegee Study of Untreated Syphilis in the Negro Male and their families. * May 17 – Troops of Laurent Kabila march into Kinshasa. * May 23 – Mohammad Khatami wins the 1997 Iranian presidential election and becomes the first Iranian Reformist president. * May 25 – A military coup in Sierra Leone replaces President Ahmad Tejan Kabbah with Major Johnny Paul Koroma. * May 27 – The second-deadliest tornado of the 1990s hits in Jarrell, Texas, killing 27 people. * May 31 – The 13-kilometer Confederation Bridge, the world's longest bridge spanning ice-covered waters, opens between Prince Edward Island and New Brunswick, Canada. June * June 1 ** Socialist Party-led Centre-left coalition won the second-round in 1997 French legislative elections, began with the third Cohabitation (1997–2002). ** Hugo Banzer wins the Presidential elections in Bolivia. * June 2 – In Denver, Colorado, Timothy McVeigh is convicted on 15 counts of murder and conspiracy for his role in the 1995 Oklahoma City bombing. * June 10 – Khmer Rouge leader Pol Pot orders the killing of his defense chief, Son Sen, and 11 of Sen's family members, before Pol Pot flees his northern stronghold. * June 11 – In the United Kingdom, the House of Commons votes for a total ban on handguns. * June 13 – A jury sentences Timothy McVeigh to death for his part in the 1995 Oklahoma City bombing. * June 16 – About 50 people are killed in the Daïat Labguer (M'sila) massacre in Algeria. * June 25 ** A massive eruption of the Soufrière Hills volcano on the island of Montserrat leads to evacuation and eventual abandonment of the capital, Plymouth. ** An unmanned Progress spacecraft collides with the Russian space station Mir. * June 26 – Bertie Ahern is appointed as the 10th Taoiseach of the Republic of Ireland and Mary Harney is appointed as the 16th, and first female, Tánaiste, after their parties, Fianna Fáil and the Progressive Democrats respectively, win the 1997 General Election. * June 26 – Bloomsbury Publishing publishes J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone in London. July * July – The 1997 Central European flood occurs across Poland, Germany, and the Czech Republic. * July 1 – The United Kingdom hands sovereignty of Hong Kong to the People's Republic of China. * July 2 – The Bank of Thailand floats the baht, triggering the Asian financial crisis * July 4 – NASA's Pathfinder space probe lands on the surface of Mars. * July 5 ** In Cambodia, Hun Sen of the Cambodian People's Party overthrows Norodom Ranariddh in a coup. ** The Egyptian Islamic Group announces a cessation-of-violence initiative. * July 8 – NATO invites the Czech Republic, Hungary, and Poland to join the alliance in 1999. * July 10 – In London, scientists report their DNA analysis findings from a Neanderthal skeleton, which support the out of Africa theory of human evolution, placing an "African Eve" at 100,000 to 200,000 years ago. * July 11 – Thailand's worst hotel fire at Pattaya kills 90. * July 13 – The remains of Che Guevara are returned to Cuba for burial, alongside some of his comrades. Guevara and his comrades were executed on 9 October 1967 in Bolivia. * July 15 – Spree killer Andrew Cunanan shoots fashion designer Gianni Versace dead outside Versace's Miami residence. * July 17 – The F. W. Woolworth Company closes after 117 years in business. * July 25 – K. R. Narayanan is sworn in as India's 10th president and the first member of the Dalit caste to hold this office. * July 27 – About 50 are killed in the Si Zerrouk massacre in Algeria. * July 30 – 18 people are killed in the Thredbo landslide in the Snowy Mountains resort in Australia. August * August 1 – Boeing and McDonnell Douglas complete a merger. * August 3 – Between 40 and 76 villagers are killed in the Oued El-Had and Mezouara massacre in Algeria. * August 3–11 – Two of the three islands of the Union of the Comoros – Anjouan and Mohéli – attempt to revert to colonial rule by France. The plan fails when the French government of President Jacques Chirac refuses to recolonize them resulting in the two islands being reintegrated into the Comoros over the next two years. * August 4 – Jeanne Calment, the oldest person ever, dies at age 122 years 164 days in Arles, France. * August 6 – Korean Air Flight 801 crash lands west of Guam International Airport, resulting in the deaths of 228 people. * August 13 – In Belo Horizonte, Brazil, Cruzeiro defeats Sporting Cristal of Peru 1–0, becoming the Copa Libertadores champions for the second time. * August 20 – More than 60 are killed, 15 kidnapped in the Souhane massacre in Algeria. * August 26 ** 60–100 are killed in the Beni Ali massacre in Algeria. ** The Independent International Commission on Decommissioning is set up in Northern Ireland, as part of a peace process. * August 29 – Over 98 (and possibly up to 400) are killed in the Rais massacre in Algeria. * August 31 – Death of Diana, Princess of Wales: Diana, Princess of Wales is taken to a hospital after a car accident shortly after midnight, in the Pont de l'Alma road tunnel in Paris. She is pronounced dead at 4:00 am. September , en route to Westminster Abbey from Kensington Palace.]] * September 1 – Dublin Regulation on treatment of applications for right of asylum under European Union law first comes into force. * September 5 ** Over 87 are killed in the Beni Messous massacre in Algeria. ** The International Olympic Committee picks Athens, Greece, to be the host city for the 2004 Summer Olympics. * September 6 – The funeral of Diana, Princess of Wales, takes place at Westminster Abbey, watched by over two billion people worldwide. * September 11 – Scotland votes in favour of a devolved Parliament forming the Scottish Parliament less than two years later * September 13 – Iraq disarmament crisis: An Iraqi military officer attacks an UNSCOM weapons inspector on board an UNSCOM helicopter, while the inspector attempts to take photographs of unauthorized movement of Iraqi vehicles inside a site designated for inspection. * September 15 – The Norwegian parliamentary election was held in Norway. * September 17 – Iraq disarmament crisis: While waiting for access to a site, UNSCOM inspectors witness and videotape Iraqi guards moving files, burning documents, and dumping waste cans into a nearby river. * September 18 ** Wales votes in favour of devolution and the formation of a National Assembly for Wales. ** Al-Qaeda carries out a terrorist attack in Mostar, Bosnia and Herzegovina. * September 19 – 53 are killed in the Guelb El-Kebir massacre in Algeria. * September 21 – The Islamic Salvation Army, the Islamic Salvation Fronts' armed wing, declares a unilateral ceasefire in Algeria. * September 25 – Iraq disarmament crisis: UNSCOM inspector Dr. Diane Seaman catches several Iraqi men sneaking out the back door of an inspection site, with log books for the creation of prohibited bacteria and chemicals. * September 26 ** Garuda Indonesia Flight 152 crashes while on approach to Medan, North Sumatra, during the 1997 Southeast Asian haze, killing all 234 people on board. This becomes the deadliest aviation accident in Indonesian history. ** An earthquake strikes the Italian regions of Umbria and Marche, causing part of the Basilica of St. Francis at Assisi to collapse. October * October 2 – British scientists Moira Bruce and John Collinge, with their colleagues, independently show that the new variant form of the Creutzfeldt–Jakob disease is the same disease as Bovine spongiform encephalopathy. * October 4 – Loomis Fargo Bank Robbery: The second largest cash robbery in U.S. history ($17.3 million, mostly in small bills) occurs at the Charlotte, North Carolina office of Wells Fargo. An FBI investigation eventually results in 24 convictions and the recovery of approximately 95% of the stolen cash. * October 12 – 43 are killed at a false roadblock, in the Sidi Daoud massacre in Algeria. * October 15 ** Andy Green sets the first supersonic land speed record for the ThrustSSC team, led by Richard Noble of the UK. ThrustSSC goes through the flying mile course at Black Rock Desert, Nevada at an average speed of 1,227.985 km/h (763.035 mph). ** NASA launches the Cassini–Huygens probe to Saturn. * October 16 – The first color photograph appears on the front page of The New York Times. * October 17 – The remains of Che Guevara are laid to rest with full military honours in a specially built mausoleum in the city of Santa Clara, Cuba, where he had won the decisive battle of the Cuban Revolution 39 years before. * October 29 – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraq says it will begin shooting down Lockheed U-2 surveillance planes being used by UNSCOM inspectors. November ]] * November 11 – Telecom companies WorldCom and MCI Communications announce a US$37 billion merger to form MCI WorldCom, the largest merger in U.S. history. * November 12 – Mary McAleese is elected the eighth President of Ireland in succession to Mary Robinson, the first time in the world that one woman has succeeded another as elected head of state. * November 13 – Ramzi Yousef is found guilty of masterminding the 1993 World Trade Center bombing. * November 17 – In Luxor, Egypt, 62 people are killed by 6 Islamic militants outside the Temple of Hatshepsut. * November 19 – In Des Moines, Iowa, Bobbi McCaughey gives birth to septuplets in the second known case where all seven babies are born alive, and the first in which all survive infancy. * November 27 – NASA's Tropical Rainfall Measuring Mission is launched, the start of the satellite component of the Clouds and the Earth's Radiant Energy System. December * December 1 – In the Indian state of Bihar, Ranvir Sena attacks the CPI(ML) Party Unity stronghold Lakshmanpur-Bathe, killing 63 lower caste people. * December 3 – In Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, representatives from 121 countries sign a treaty prohibiting the manufacture and deployment of anti-personnel land mines. However, the United States, the People's Republic of China, Russia, South Korea and 32 other nations do not sign and/or ratify the treaty. * December 10 – The capital of Kazakhstan is moved from Almaty to Astana. * December 11 – The Kyoto Protocol is adopted by a United Nations committee. * December 19 ** Janet Jagan (widow of Cheddi Jagan) takes office in Guyana. ** James Cameron's Titanic, the then highest-grossing film of all time, based on the 1912 disaster and the 1985 discovery, premieres in the U.S. ** SilkAir Flight 185 crashes into the Musi River, near Palembang in Indonesia, killing 104. * December 21 – Brazil beats Australia 6–0 in the Confederations Cup final. * December 24 – 50–100 villagers are killed in the Sid El-Antri massacre in Algeria. * December 27 – Ulster loyalist paramilitary leader Billy Wright is assassinated in Northern Ireland, inside Long Kesh prison. * December 29 – Hong Kong begins to kill all the chickens within its territory (1.25 million) to stop the spread of a potentially deadly influenza strain. * December 30 – Wilaya of Relizane massacres of December 30, 1997: In the worst incident in Algeria's insurgency, 400 are killed from four villages in the wilaya of Relizane. Date unknown * The Toyota Prius, the first hybrid vehicle to go into full production, is unveiled in Japan on October 24, and goes on sale in Japan on December 9. It comes to U.S. showrooms on July 11, 2000. Births January ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Quique Fornos, Spanish footballer ** Chidozie Awaziem, Nigerian footballer * January 3 ** Joe Morrell, Welsh footballer ** Jérémie Boga, French footballer * January 4 – Pauline Schäfer, German gymnast * January 5 ** Hilary Palma, Peruvian volleyball player ** Jesús Vallejo, Spanish footballer * January 7 ** Izzy Brown, English footballer * January 8 ** Jack Andraka, American scientist ** Fran Brodić, Croatian footballer * January 9 ** Issa Diop, French footballer ** Elvira Herman, Belarusian athlete * January 11 – Cody Simpson, Australian singer-songwriter * January 13 ** Connor McDavid, Canadian ice hockey player ** Natalia Dyer, American actress ** Jimmy Wopo, American rapper (d. 2018) * January 14 ** Julius Nättinen, Finnish ice hockey player ** Francesco Bagnaia, Italian motorcycle racer * January 15 – Valentina Zenere, Argentine actress, modeln and singer * January 17 ** Lamar Jackson, American football player ** Shea Patterson, American football player ** Jake Paul, American actor ** Kyle Tucker, American baseball outfielder * January 20 **Rheed McCracken, Australian wheelchair racer **Blueface, American rapper * January 21 ** Jeremy Shada, American voice actor ** Yang Yang, Chinese paralympic swimmer * January 23 ** Gudaf Tsegay, Ethiopian middle-distance runner ** Sophie Hahn, English paralympic sprinter ** Lexie Priessman, American artistic gymnast * January 25 – Noah Hanifin, American ice hockey player * January 26 – Gedion Zelalem, American footballer * January 29 ** Jack Roslovic, American hockey player ** Joel Eriksson Ek, Swedish hockey player * January 30 – Shim Suk-hee, South Korean speed skater * January 31 – Anatoliy Ryapolov, Russian long jumper February ]] ]] ]] * February 2 – Jaheel Hyde, Jamaican sprinter * February 3 – Lewis Cook, English footballer * February 5 – Patrick Roberts, English footballer * February 6 – Mitch Hyatt, American football player * February 7 ** Saquon Barkley, American football player ** Anhelina Kalinina, Ukrainian tennis player * February 8 – Kathryn Newton, American actress * February 9 – Jaire Alexander, American football player * February 10 ** Adam Armstrong, English footballer ** Josh Jackson, American basketball player ** Chloë Grace Moretz, American actress ** Rozaliya Nasretdinova, Russian swimmer ** Josh Rosen, American football player * February 11 ** Damien Harris, American football player ** Mike Hughes, American football player ** Nasty C ,South African rapper * February 13 – Deondre Francois, American football player * February 14 – Breel Embolo, Swiss footballer * February 15 ** Myles Gaskin, American football player ** Derrick Jones Jr., American basketball player * February 20 – Mitchie Brusco, American professional skateboarder * February 21 – Ben Rhodes, American racing driver * February 22 – Anton Chupkov, Russian swimmer * February 23 ** Érick Aguirre, Mexican footballer ** Jamal Murray, Canadian basketball player * February 24 – César Montes, Mexican footballer * February 25 ** Isabelle Fuhrman, American actress ** Brock Boeser, American ice hockey player ** Santiago Ascacíbar, Argentinian footballer ** Katsiaryna Halkina, Belarusian rhythmic gymnast March ]] ]] ]] ]] * March 2 ** Becky G, American singer ** Lizzy LeDuc, American-born Filipino artistic gymnast * March 3 ** Camila Cabello, Cuban singer ** Jaime Carreño, Chilean footballer ** Ty Walker, American snowboarder * March 6 – Daniel De Silva, Australian footballer * March 8 ** Iréne Ekelund, Swedish sprinter ** Jurina Matsui, Japanese singer * March 9 ** Jessica Rogers, American wheelchair athlete ** Niamh Wilson, Canadian actress * March 10 ** Julia Barretto, Filipina actress ** Belinda Bencic, Swiss tennis player ** Travis Konecny, Canadian ice hockey player ** Uriah Shelton, American actor and singer * March 11 – Lina Qostal, Moroccan tennis player * March 12 – Allan Saint-Maximin, French footballer * March 13 ** Ruben Neves, Portuguese footballer ** Edidiong Odiong, Bahraini sprinter * March 14 ** Simone Biles, American gymnast ** Dawid Kownacki, Polish footballer ** Brad Taylor, English cricketer * March 16 ** Vladislav Kozlov, Russian swimmer ** Tyrel Jackson Williams, American actor * March 17 ** Konrad Bukowiecki, Polish athlete ** Katie Ledecky, American swimmer * March 18 ** Ciara Bravo, American actress, voice artist, singer, and comedian ** Mario Burke, Barbadian sprinter * March 19 – Rūta Meilutytė, Lithuanian swimmer * March 20 – Bobby Cheng, Australian chess champion * March 21 – Martina Stoessel, Argentine actress, singer, dancer, and model * March 22 – Harry Wilson, Welsh footballer * March 26 – Cameron Smith, American football player * March 27 – A-Reece, South African hip hop artist * March 29 ** Ezequiel Ponce, Argentine footballer ** Josh Sweat, American football player April ]] ]] ]] * April 1 ** Asa Butterfield, English actor ** Olivia Smart, English ice dancer * April 2 – Abdelhak Nouri, former Dutch footballer * April 5 – Borja Mayoral, Spanish footballer * April 6 – Pavel Zacha, Czech ice hockey player * April 7 – Laura van der Heijden, English cellist * April 8 – Roquan Smith, American football player * April 9 – Michael Špaček, Czech ice hockey player * April 10 – Alla Sosnitskaya, Russian artistic gymnast * April 11 ** Ethan Couch, American criminal ** Max Clegg, English speedway racer * April 12 – Katelyn Ohashi, American artistic gymnast * April 13 – Mateo Cassierra, Colombian footballer * April 14 – D. J. Moore, American football player * April 15 ** Maisie Williams, English actress ** Jesse Little, American stock car racing driver * April 16 – Daniel Rioli, Australian rules footballer * April 17 – Jorge Meré, Spanish footballer * April 18 ** Donny van de Beek, Dutch footballer ** Matthias Blübaum, German chess grandmaster * April 20 – Alexander Zverev, German tennis player * April 21 – Mikel Oyarzabal, Spanish footballer * April 23 – Kim Hae-jin, South Korean figure skater * April 24 ** Kirill Aleshin, Russian ice dancer ** Arturo Deliser, Panamanian sprinter ** Lydia Ko, South Korean-born New Zealand golfer ** Veronika Kudermetova, Russian tennis player * April 27 ** Livio Loi, Belgian motorcycle racer ** Josh Onomah, English footballer * April 28 – Denzel Ward, American football player * April 29 – Ekaterina Baturina, Russian artistic gymnast May ]] ]] ]] * May 2 ** BamBam, Thai singer ** Blake Rutherford, American baseball first baseman and outfielder * May 3 ** Desiigner, American hip hop artist ** Ivana Jorović, Serbian tennis player * May 4 – Nicolas Prattes, Brazilian actor * May 5 – Mitch Marner, Canadian ice hockey player * May 6 – Duncan Scott, Scottish swimmer * May 7 ** Daria Kasatkina, Russian tennis player ** Youri Tielemans, Belgian footballer * May 10 – Enes Ünal, Turkish footballer * May 11 – Lana Condor, American actress and dancer * May 12 ** Morgan Lake, English athlete ** Odeya Rush, Israeli-born American actress * May 15 – Ousmane Dembélé, French footballer * May 17 ** Andrea Favilli, Italian footballer ** Ayron Verkindere, Belgian footballer * May 19 ** Oliver Kylington, Swedish ice hockey player ** Victor Robles, Dominican baseball outfielder * May 22 – Lauri Markkanen, Finnish basketball player * May 23 – Joe Gomez, English footballer * May 26 ** Mathew Barzal, Canadian ice hockey player ** Julian Zhi Jie Yee, Malaysian figure skater * May 27 – Daron Payne, American football player * May 30 – Jake Short, American actor * May 31 – Cupcakke, American rapper June ]] ]] ]] * June 5 ** Sam Darnold, American football player ** Henry Onyekuru, Nigerian footballer * June 6 – Grant Shoults, American swimmer * June 8 – Jeļena Ostapenko, Latvian tennis player * June 9 – Shen Duo, Chinese swimmer * June 10 – Sviatoslav Mykhailiuk, Ukrainian basketball player * June 11 ** Julia Lavrentieva, Ukrainian pair skater ** John Hunter Nemechek, American stock car racing driver ** Kodak Black, American hip-hop artist * June 13 – Katie Lou Samuelson, American basketball player * June 15 – Madison Kocian, American artistic gymnast * June 17 – KJ Apa, New Zealand actor * June 21 ** Rebecca Black, American singer ** Derrius Guice, American football player * June 22 ** Lorenzo Dalla Porta, Italian motorcycle racer ** Gabriel Rojas, Argentine footballer * June 23 – Antoine-Olivier Pilon, French-Canadian actor * June 26 – Jacob Elordi, Australian actor * June 27 ** H.E.R., American singer ** Shannon Purser, American actress ** Ramadan Sobhi, Egyptian footballer * June 28 – Shakur Stevenson, American boxer * June 30 ** Avika Gor, Indian actress ** Iryna Shymanovich, Russian tennis player July ]] ]] * July 1 – Grigoriy Oparin, Russian chess grandmaster * July 2 – Marquese Chriss, American basketball player * July 3 ** Georgios Papagiannis, Greek basketball player ** Filip Sachpekidis, Swedish footballer * July 4 – Daniela Nieves, Venezuelan-American actress * July 5 ** Park Ji-min, South Korean singer ** Anna Styazhkina, Russian chess champion * July 7 – Gatlin Green, American actress and singer * July 8 – Bryce Love, American football player and sprinter * July 12 – Malala Yousafzai, Pakistani Nobel Prize activist * July 13 – Leo Howard, American actor and martial artist * July 17 – Amadou Diawara, Guinese footballer * July 18 ** Chiara Hölzl, Austrian ski jumper ** Kwon Jin-ah, South Korean singer ** Bam Adebayo, American basketball player ** Noah Lyles, American sprinter ** Fionn Whitehead, English actor * July 19 ** Kang Young-seo, South Korean alpine skier ** Zach Werenski, American ice hockey player * July 22 – Field Cate, American actor * July 24 ** Emre Mor, Turkish footballer ** Andreas Varady, Slovak jazz guitarist * July 25 ** Kayli Barker, American race car driver ** Louis Reed, English footballer * July 26 – Ewa Swoboda, Polish track and field sprinter * July 27 – Craig Wighton, Scottish footballer * July 28 – Bilal Ould-Chikh, Dutch-Moroccan footballer August ]] ]] ]] ]] * August 1 – Yomif Kejelcha, Ethiopian long-distance runner * August 2 ** Christina Robinson, American actress ** Ivan Šaponjić, Serbian footballer ** Ke Jie, Chinese professional go player ** Triston McKenzie, American baseball pitcher * August 3 ** Adrian Lillebekk Ovlien, Norwegian footballer (d. 2018) ** Daniel Crowley, English footballer ** Ronald Jones, American football player * August 4 – Cinzia Zehnder, Swiss footballer * August 5 ** Olivia Holt, American actress and singer ** Adam Irigoyen, American actor ** Braxton Garrett, American baseball pitcher ** Laura Waem, Belgian artistic gymnast * August 6 – Sander Svendsen, Norwegian footballer * August 7 – Kyler Murray, American football player * August 9 ** Matija Čupić, Serbian software engineer ** Leon Bailey, Jamaican footballer * August 10 – Kylie Jenner, American reality television personality * August 11 – Kyle Guy, American basketball player * August 14 – Łukasz Pawlikowski, Polish cellist * August 16 ** Greyson Chance, American singer, songwriter and pianist ** Piper Curda, American actress * August 18 – Renato Sanches, Portuguese footballer * August 19 ** Maria Titova, Russian rhythmic gymnast ** Bartłomiej Drągowski, Polish footballer * August 22 – Lautaro Martínez, Argentine footballer * August 24 – Alan Walker, British-Norwegian music producer * August 25 ** Bryana Salaz, American singer ** Markus Thormeyer, Canadian swimmer ** Mike Weber, American football player * August 28 – Emilia McCarthy, Canadian actress * August 30 – Dana Gaier, American actress September ]] ]] * September 1 – Jungkook, South Korean singer * September 1 – Maria Stavitskaia, Russian figure skater * September 2 – Brandon Ingram, American basketball player * September 3 – Salome Phajava, Georgian rhythmic gymnast * September 6 – Tsukushi, Japanese wrestler * September 7 – Dean-Charles Chapman, English actor * September 9 – Shriya Sharma, Indian actress * September 12 – Sydney Sweeney, American actress * September 13 – Leah Keiser, American figure skater * September 15 ** Jeisson Vargas, Chilean footballer ** Jonatan Christie, Indonesian badminton player ** Forrest Whitley, American baseball pitcher * September 16 ** Zsanett Kaján, Hungarian footballer ** Elena Kampouris, American actress * September 17 ** Auston Matthews, American ice hockey player ** Luke Greenbank, British swimmer * September 18 – Alisson Perticheto, Filipina figure skater * September 20 – Aurélie Fanchette, Seychellois swimmer * September 23 – John Collins, American basketball player * September 24 – Malaya Watson, American singer and tuba player * September 30 ** Yana Kudryavtseva, Russian rhythmic gymnast ** Max Verstappen, Dutch racing driver October ]] ]] ]] ]] * October 2 – Tammy Abraham, English footballer * October 3 ** Jin Boyang, Chinese figure skater ** Jo-Ane van Dyk, South African javelin thrower * October 4 – Seamus O'Connor, Irish snowboarder * October 6 ** Chih-I Tsao, Taiwanese figure skater ** Kasper Dolberg, Danish footballer * October 7 – Kira Kosarin, American actress * October 8 ** Bella Thorne, American actress and singer ** Steven Bergwijn, Dutch footballer * October 9 – Angelica Moser, Swiss athlete * October 10 – Grace Rolek, American actress and singer * October 16 – Charles Leclerc, Monégasque racing driver * October 17 – Václav Černý, Czech footballer * October 23 ** Daphne Blunt, American fashion blogger ** Zach Callison, American actor and voice actor ** Nick Bosa, American football player * October 24 ** Claudia Fragapane, British artistic gymnast ** Park So-youn, South Korean figure skater * October 25 ** Tyler Alvarez, American actor ** Federico Chiesa, Italian footballer * October 27 ** Li Meiyi, Chinese pair skater ** Lonzo Ball, American basketball player * October 28 ** Sierra McCormick, American actress ** Taylor Fritz, American tennis player * October 29 – Ale Müller, Mexican actress and singer * October 31 ** Sydney Park, American actress and comedian ** Marcus Rashford, English footballer November ]] ]] ]] * November 1 ** Alex Wolff, American singer-songwriter, musician, and actor ** Max Burkholder, American actor ** Nordi Mukiele French footballer * November 3 – Lázaro Martínez, Cuban triple jumper * November 4 ** Bea Binene, Filipino actress ** Stratos Iordanoglou, Greek basketball player * November 6 ** Riley Pint, American baseball pitcher ** Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, English actor and model * November 9 ** Matthew Fisher, English cricketer ** Alex Kirilloff, American baseball outfielder * November 12 – Dexter Lawrence, American football player * November 17 ** James Whitley, British paralympic skier ** Jacob Eason, American football player * November 18 – Olivier Boscagli, French footballer * November 19 – Rachel Parsons, American ice dancer * November 23 – Akari Takeuchi, Japanese singer * November 25 – Dennis Smith Jr., American basketball player * November 26 – Aubrey Joseph, American rapper and actor * November 29 ** William Byron, American race car driver ** Agata Kryger, Polish figure skater ** Ye Qiuyu, Chinese tennis player * November 30 – Liu Huixia, Chinese diver December ]] ]] * December 3 ** Hayley Okines, English progeria activist (d. 2015) ** Rashan Gary, American football player * December 5 – Khaleel Ahmed, Indian cricketer * December 8 – Ilaria Käslin, Swiss artistic gymnast * December 11 ** Ben Cook, American actor ** Taylor Hickson, Canadian actress and singer * December 12 – Ed Oliver, American football player * December 15 – Magdalena Fręch, Polish tennis player * December 16 – Zara Larsson, Swedish singer * December 17 – Shoma Uno, Japanese figure skater * December 18 – Ronald Acuña, Venezuelan baseball outfielder * December 20 ** Suzuka Nakamoto, Japanese singer ** De'Aaron Fox, American basketball player * December 22 – Taylor Rapp, American football player * December 23 – Luka Jović, Serbian footballer * December 24 – Oreoluwa Cherebin, Grenadian swimmer * December 27 ** Ana Konjuh, Croatian tennis player ** Zhao Ziquan, Chinese figure skater * December 30 – Anastasiya Malyavina, Ukrainian swimmer Deaths January ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Ivan Graziani, Italian singer-songwriter (b. 1945) ** Townes Van Zandt, American folk singer (b. 1944) * January 4 – Harry Helmsley, American real estate mogul (b. 1909) * January 5 ** Bertil, Swedish prince, Duke of Halland (b. 1912) ** Burton Lane, American composer and lyricist (b. 1912) * January 6 – Catherine Scorsese, Italian-American actress (b. 1912) * January 8 – Melvin Calvin, American chemist (b. 1911) * January 9 ** Jesse White, American actor (b. 1917) ** Ellen Griffin Dunne, American actress and activist (b. 1932) * January 10 ** Sheldon Leonard, American actor, director, and producer (b. 1907) ** Alexander R. Todd, Scottish chemist (b. 1907) * January 11 – Carol Habben, American baseball player (b. 1933) * January 12 ** Charles Brenton Huggins, Canadian-born cancer researcher (b. 1901) ** Jill Summers, English actress (b. 1910) * January 17 – Clyde Tombaugh, American astronomer (b. 1906) * January 18 ** Darío Suro, Dominican painter and diplomat (b. 1917) ** Paul Tsongas, American politician (b. 1941) * January 19 ** James Dickey, American poet and novelist (b. 1923) ** Adriana Caselotti, American actress (b. 1916) * January 20 – Curt Flood, American baseball player (b. 1938) * January 21 ** Colonel Tom Parker, Dutch-born celebrity manager (b. 1909) ** Pilar Barbosa, Puerto Rican educator and historian (b. 1898) * January 22 – Billy Mackenzie, Scottish singer (b. 1957) * January 23 ** Alois Hudec, Czechoslovak gymnast and Olympic champion (b. 1908) ** Richard Berry, American singer and composer (b. 1935) * January 25 – Jeane Dixon, American astrologer (b. 1904) * January 26 – Laurence Stoddard, American rower (b. 1903) * January 27 – Cecil Arthur Lewis, British fighter pilot (b. 1898) * January 30 – Charles Hargens, American painter. (b. 1893) * January 31 – Johnny Klein, American drummer (b. 1918) February ]] ]] ]] * February 1 ** Herb Caen, American newspaper columnist (b. 1916) ** Marjorie Reynolds, American actress (b. 1917) * February 2 ** Chico Science, Brazilian musician (b. 1966) ** Raúl de Anda, Mexican actor, screenwriter, film producer and director (b. 1908) * February 5 – Pamela Harriman, American diplomat (b. 1920) * February 7 – Owen Aspinall, 45th Governor of American Samoa (b. 1927) * February 8 – Corey Scott, American motorcycle stunt rider (b. 1968) * February 9 ** Brian Connolly, Scottish musician (b. 1945) ** Barry Evans, English actor (b. 1943) * February 10 – Milton Cato, Prime Minister of Saint Vincent and the Grenadines (b. 1915) * February 11 – Don Porter, American actor (b. 1912) * February 12 – James Cossins, English actor (b. 1933) * February 13 – John Ries Bartels, American judge (b. 1897) * February 16 – Ethel Owen, American actress (b. 1893) * February 17 ** Henry Jacques Le Même, French architect (b. 1897) ** Nic Roeser, Luxembourgian gymnast (b. 1896) * February 19 – Deng Xiaoping, Chinese revolutionary and statesman (b. 1904) * February 23 – Tony Williams, American musician (b. 1945) * February 24 – Isabelle Lucas, Canadian-born British actress (b. 1927) * February 25 – Arthur Hewlett, English actor (b. 1907) * February 26 – David Doyle, American actor (b. 1929) March ]] ]] * March 2 – Judi Bari, American environmental activist (b. 1949) * March 4 – Robert H. Dicke, American experimental physicist (b. 1916) * March 6 ** Cheddi Jagan, President of Guyana (b. 1918) ** Michael Manley, 2-Time Prime Minister of Jamaica (b. 1924) ** Ursula Torday, British writer (b. 1912) * March 7 ** Edward Mills Purcell, American physicist (b. 1912) ** Martin Kippenberger, German artist (b. 1953) * March 8 – Gershon Liebman, French rabbi (b. 1905) * March 9 ** The Notorious B.I.G., American rapper (b. 1972) ** Terry Nation, Welsh screenwriter (b. 1930) * March 10 – LaVern Baker, American singer (b. 1929) * March 14 – Fred Zinnemann, Austrian-born director (b. 1907) * March 15 – Gail Davis, American actress (b. 1925) * March 17 – Jermaine Stewart, American singer (b. 1957) * March 19 – Willem de Kooning, Dutch artist (b. 1904) * March 20 – Tony Zale, American boxer (b. 1913) * March 21 ** Wilbert Awdry, British children's writer (b. 1911) ** John Nemechek, American race car driver (b. 1970) * March 31 – Friedrich Hund, German physicist (b. 1896) April ]] ]] ]] * April 1 – Jolie Gabor, Hungarian socialite (b. 1896) * April 4 – Leo Picard, Israeli geologist (b. 1900) * April 5 ** Allen Ginsberg, American poet (b. 1926) ** Ignazio Buttitta, Sicilian dialectal poet (b. 1899) * April 8 – Laura Nyro, American singer and composer (b. 1947) * April 7 – Georgy Shonin, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1935) * April 10 – Michael Dorris, American author (b. 1945) * April 12 – George Wald, American scientist (b. 1906) * April 13 ** Dorothy Frooks, American author, military figure and actress. (b. 1896) ** Rodolfo Oroz, Chilean writer, professor, and philologist (b. 1895) * April 15 ** Don Bexley, American actor and comedian (b. 1910) ** Mildred Cleghorn, Chairwoman of the Fort Sill Apache tribe (b. 1910) * April 16 ** Doris Angleton, American socialite (b. 1951) ** Roland Topor, French illustrator (b. 1938) * April 17 – Chaim Herzog, Israel politician, 6th President of Israel (b. 1918) * April 20 ** Jean Louis, American costume designer (b. 1907) ** Henry Mucci, American army ranger (b. 1909) * April 21 ** Andrés Rodríguez, 47th President of Paraguay (b. 1923) ** Diosdado Macapagal, 9th President of the Philippines (b. 1910) * April 22 ** Reg Gammon, English painter and illustrator (b. 1894) ** Baroness Seear, British politician (b. 1913) * April 23 – Abdurakhman Avtorkhanov, Chechen historian (b. 1908) * April 24 – Pat Paulsen, American comedian (b. 1927) * April 26 – John Beal, American actor (b. 1909) * April 30 – Henry Picard, American golfer (b. 1906) May ]] ]] ]] * May 1 – Bo Widerberg, Swedish film director (b. 1930) * May 2 ** John Eccles, Australian neurophysiologist (b. 1903) ** Paulo Freire, Brazilian educator and philosopher (b. 1921) * May 4 ** Alvy Moore, American actor (b. 1921) ** Wijeyananda Dahanayake, 5th Prime Minister of Sri Lanka (b. 1901) ** Lee Miglin, American businessman and philanthropist (b. 1924) * May 5 ** Walter Gotell, German actor (b. 1924) ** Egidio Armelloni, Italian gymnast (b. 1909) * May 9 – Marie-Thérèse Paquin, Canadian pianist (b. 1905) * May 11 – Howard Morton, American actor (b. 1925) * May 13 – Laurie Lee, English author (b. 1914) * May 14 ** Harry Blackstone Jr., American magician (b. 1934) ** Thelma Carpenter, American singer and actress (b. 1922) * May 16 – Giuseppe De Santis, Italian film director (b. 1917) * May 18 – Bridgette Andersen, American actress (b. 1975) * May 20 – Virgilio Barco Vargas, 27th President of Colombia (b. 1921) * May 22 ** Alfred Hershey, American biochemist (b. 1908) ** Alziro Bergonzo, Italian architect and painter (b. 1906) ** Stanisław Swianiewicz, Polish economist and historian (b. 1899) * May 23 – James Lee Byars, American artist (b. 1932) * May 24 – Edward Mulhare, Irish actor (b. 1923) * May 25 – Chester Feldman, American television game show producer (b. 1926) * May 26 ** Manfred von Ardenne, German physicist and inventor (b. 1907) ** Ralph Horween, American football player and coach (b. 1896) * May 29 ** Jeff Buckley, American musician (b. 1966) ** George Fenneman, American radio and television announcer (b. 1919) * May 31 ** James Bennett Griffin, American archaeologist (b. 1905) ** Johnny Papalia, Canadian mobster (b. 1924) June ]] ]] * June 2 – Helen Jacobs, American tennis champion (b. 1908) * June 3 – Dennis James, American game show host (b. 1917) * June 4 – Ronnie Lane, English musician (b. 1946) * June 6 – Magda Gabor, American actress (b. 1915) * June 8 – Reid Shelton, American actor (b. 1924) * June 12 – Bulat Okudzhava, Soviet singer (b. 1924) * June 14 ** Helmut Fischer, German actor (b. 1926) ** Richard Jaeckel, American actor (b. 1926) * June 15 – Son Sen, Cambodian politician and criminal (b. 1930) * June 22 ** Gérard Pelletier, French journalist, politician and diplomat (b. 1919) ** Don Henderson, British actor (b. 1931) * June 23 ** Betty Shabazz, American educator and activist (b. 1936) ** William Slater Brown, American novelist, biographer and translator (b. 1896) * June 24 ** Don Hutson, American football player (b. 1913) ** Brian Keith, American actor (b. 1921) * June 25 – Jacques Cousteau, French explorer (b. 1910) * June 26 – Israel Kamakawiwoʻole, Hawaiian singer (b. 1959) July ]] ]] * July 1 ** Robert Mitchum, American actor (b. 1917) ** Charles Werner, American cartoonist (b. 1909) * July 2 – James Stewart, American actor and soldier (b. 1908) * July 4 ** Charles Kuralt, American reporter and television journalist (b. 1934) ** John Zachary Young, British biologist (b. 1907) * July 5 – Mrs. Miller, American singer (b. 1907) * July 7 – Royston Tickner, English actor (b. 1922) * July 8 – Abu Sadat Mohammad Sayem, 6th President of Bangladesh (b. 1916) * July 13 – Alexandra Danilova, Russian-American ballerina and dance instructor (b. 1903) * July 14 – Sir Garfield Barwick, Australian Chief Justice (b. 1903) * July 15 – Gianni Versace, Italian fashion designer (b. 1946) * July 18 – Eugene Merle Shoemaker, American astronomer (b. 1928) * July 20 – John Akii-Bua, Ugandan hurdler (b. 1949) * July 23 ** Andrew Cunanan, American serial killer (b. 1969) ** Chūhei Nambu, Japanese athlete (b. 1904) * July 24 ** William J. Brennan Jr., American Supreme Court Justice (b. 1906) ** Frank Parker, American tennis champion (b. 1916) * July 25 – Ben Hogan, American golf champion (b. 1912) * July 27 – K'tut Tantri, American broadcaster and hotelier, (b. 1899) * July 30 – Bảo Đại, Emperor of Vietnam (b. 1913) August ]] ]] ]] * August 1 ** Ngiratkel Etpison, 5th President of Palau (b. 1925) ** Sviatoslav Richter, Ukrainian pianist (b. 1915) * August 2 ** William S. Burroughs, American author (b. 1914) ** Fela Kuti, Nigerian musician and political activist (b. 1938) * August 4 – Jeanne Calment, French supercentenarian, oldest person ever (b. 1875) * August 6 – Lance Barnard, Australian politician (b. 1919) * August 10 – Conlon Nancarrow, American-born composer (b. 1912) * August 12 – Luther Allison, American musician (b. 1939) * August 18 ** Harry R. Wellman, American university president (b. 1899) ** Jimmy Witherspoon, American musician (b. 1920) * August 21 – Misael Pastrana Borrero, 23rd President of Colombia (b. 1923) * August 23 ** Eric Gairy, 1st Prime Minister of Grenada (b. 1922) ** John Kendrew, British molecular biologist (b. 1917) * August 24 – Louis Essen, English physicist (b. 1908) * August 25 – Carl Richard Jacobi, American journalist and author (b. 1908) * August 27 ** Sally Blane, American actress (b. 1910) ** Brandon Tartikoff, American television executive (b. 1949) * August 28 – Masaru Takumi, Japanese yakuza lord (b. 1936) * August 31 ** Diana, Princess of Wales, (b. 1961) ** Nana Meskhidze, Georgian artist-painter (b. 1936) September ]] ]] ]] * September 2 ** Sir Rudolf Bing, Austrian-born British opera manager (b. 1902) ** Viktor Frankl, Austrian neurologist and psychiatrist (b. 1905) * September 5 ** Sir Georg Solti, Hungarian-born British conductor (b. 1912) ** Mother Teresa, Indian nun, missionary and saint (b. 1910) * September 7 ** Elisabeth Brooks, Canadian actress (b. 1951) ** Mobutu Sese Seko, 2nd President of Zaire (b. 1930) * September 8 – Helen Shaw, American actress (b. 1897) * September 9 ** Richie Ashburn, American baseball player and broadcaster (b. 1927) ** Burgess Meredith, American actor (b. 1907) * September 12 – Leonard Maguire, Scottish actor (b. 1924) * September 13 – Victor Szebehely, Hungarian-American astronomer (b. 1921) * September 17 – Red Skelton, American comedian (b. 1913) * September 18 – Jimmy Witherspoon, American blues singer (b. 1920) * September 23 ** Shirley Clarke, American filmmaker (b. 1919) ** Wilbur R. Ingalls, Jr., American architect (b. 1923) * September 25 – Jean Françaix, French composer (b. 1912) * September 27 – Walter Trampler, German violist (b. 1915) * September 29 – Roy Lichtenstein, American artist (b. 1923) * September 30 **Milner Gray, British industrial designer (b. 1899) ** Nobuo Fujita, Japanese aviator (b. 1911) October ]] ]] ]] * October 1 – Jerome H. Lemelson, American inventor (b. 1923) * October 4 ** Otto Ernst Remer, German Wehrmacht officer (b. 1912) ** Gunpei Yokoi, Japanese video game franchise creator (b. 1941) * October 5 ** Brian Pillman, American professional wrestler (b. 1962) ** Arthur Tracy, American singer (b. 1899) * October 6 ** Adrienne Hill, British actress (b. 1937) ** Johnny Vander Meer, American baseball player (b. 1914) * October 9 – Arch Johnson, American actor (b. 1922) * October 12 – John Denver, American musician (b. 1943) * October 13 ** Adil Çarçani, Albanian politician (b. 1922) ** Richard Mason, British novelist (b. 1919) * October 14 – Harold Robbins, American writer (b. 1916) * October 16 ** Audra Lindley, American actress (b. 1918) ** James A. Michener, American writer (b. 1907) * October 19 – Glen Buxton, American guitarist (b. 1947) * October 21 – Dolph Camilli, American baseball player (b. 1907) * October 22 – Leonid Amalrik, Russian animator (b. 1905) * October 23 ** Bert Haanstra, Dutch filmmaker (b. 1916) ** Claire Falkenstein, American sculptor, painter, printmaker, jewelry designer and teacher (b. 1908) * October 24 – Don Messick, American voice actor (b. 1926) * October 25 – Tina Lattanzi, Italian actress (b. 1897) * October 28 – Paul Jarrico, American screenwriter (b. 1915) * October 29 ** Andreas Gerasimos Michalitsianos, American astrophysicist (b. 1947) ** Anton Szandor LaVey, American author and Satanist (b. 1930) ** Alexander zu Dohna-Schlobitten, German Junker, soldier, and author (b. 1899) * October 30 – Samuel Fuller, American screenwriter and director (b. 1912) November ]] ]] * November 1 ** Gérard Légaré, Canadian politician (b. 1908) ** Victor Mills, American chemical engineer (b. 1897) * November 2 – Shōshin Nagamine, Japanese author and soldier, police officer, and karate master (b. 1907) * November 5 ** Isaiah Berlin, Russian-British social and political theorist (b. 1909) ** George Philip Bradley Roberts, British general (b. 1906) * November 6 – Epic Soundtracks, British musician (b. 1959) * November 8 – Mohammad-Ali Jamalzadeh, Iranian author (b. 1892) * November 11 ** Lucien Xavier Michel-Andrianarahinjaka, Malagasy writer and politician (b. 1929) ** Rod Milburn, American athlete (b. 1950) * November 12 – Carlos Surinach, Spanish composer (b. 1915) * November 18 – Un'ichi Hiratsuka, Japanese print-maker (b. 1895) * November 21 – Robert Simpson, English composer (b. 1921) * November 22 ** Joanna Moore, American actress (b. 1934) ** Michael Hutchence, Australian singer-songwriter (b. 1960) * November 23 – Hulda Crooks, American mountaineer (b. 1896) * November 24 – Barbara, French singer (b. 1930) * November 25 – Hastings Banda, 1st President of Malawi (b. 1898) * November 30 – Kathy Acker, American author (b. 1947) December ]] ]] ]] * December 1 – Stéphane Grappelli, French violinist (b. 1908) * December 2 ** Shirley Crabtree, British professional wrestler (b. 1930) ** Michael Hedges, American composer and guitarist (b. 1953) * December 7 – Billy Bremner, British footballer (b. 1942) * December 14 ** Stubby Kaye, American actor (b. 1918) ** Owen Barfield, British philosopher, poet, and critic (b. 1898) * December 16 ** Lillian Disney, American artist (b. 1899) ** Nicolette Larson, American pop singer (b. 1952) ** Thomas J. Parmley, American academic (b. 1897) * December 18 – Chris Farley, American actor and comedian (b. 1964) * December 19 ** Masaru Ibuka, Japanese electronics industrialist (b. 1908) ** David Schramm, American astrophysicist (b. 1945) * December 20 ** Juzo Itami, Japanese film director (b. 1933) ** Denise Levertov, English-born American poet (b. 1923) * December 21 – Amie Comeaux, American country singer (b. 1976) * December 23 – Stanley Cortez, American cinematographer (b. 1908) * December 24 – Toshiro Mifune, Japanese actor (b. 1920) * December 25 ** Denver Pyle, American actor (b. 1920) ** Anita Conti, French explorer and photographer (b. 1899) * December 27 – Billy Wright, Northern Irish paramilitary leader (b. 1960) * December 31 ** Billie Dove, American actress (b. 1903) ** Michael LeMoyne Kennedy, American socialite (b. 1958) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Paul D. Boyer, John E. Walker, Jens C. Skou * Economics – Bank of Sweden – Robert C. Merton, Myron Scholes * Literature – Dario Fo * Peace – International Campaign to Ban Landmines and Jody Williams * Physics – Steven Chu, Claude Cohen-Tannoudji, William D. Phillips * Medicine – Stanley B. Prusiner References External links * 1997 Year in Review – CNN Category:1997